The love Birds Shadow
by Kit-Kat lov3r
Summary: Charlie has made his dislike for Edward pretty clear. He doesn't want Bella to be with him, let alone marry him. But when the wedding actually happens, does his view change? Charlie's view from the day the lovers met, to the day of the wedding.


With breaking dawn being released Friday, I decided to write a story for it. I wanted to do something with Charlie because hes underused in the wedding scene. So this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>CHARLIES POV-<p>

My life hasn't been full of love and happiness. I lost Rene at a young age and I never found anyone that I wanted to be with again. I hoped Bella wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing someone that she truly loved. Because if she resembled me as much as Rene said, she would never get over it.

When she met Edward, she seemed really happy. I have to admit that I thought something was wrong with him from the start, but she liked him. Things between them were really good. He didn't rush the relationship and just look things nice and slow. Bella once told me that he was old-fashion and wanted to wait till marriage, but being a guy myself I doubted that was true.

When Edward left after Bella's eighteenth birthday, it crushed her. He gave absolutely no warning to him leaving, and didn't even leave a way to contact him. Bella started to have horrible nightmares and woke up screaming bloody murder every night. She was depressed and never wanted to do anything. It broke my heart to see her like that. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to do.

I hated Edward for what he did to her. I was convinced that if he ever came to forks again, I would personally beat the living crap out of him. How could someone hurt Bella like that? She is an amazing girl. She's kind, smart and very considerate. And I thought that he really loved her.

When she started to talk to Jacob, things got better. She wasn't entirely herself but she did talk more. I thought maybe she and Jacob could turn into something. But I was wrong.

When Bella disappeared for those three days, I flipped out. Why would she need to help Edward? And why would she help someone who had caused her so much pain? I waited for a call or something to tell me that she was alright, but nothing ever came.

This event made me hate Edward even more. He had taken my daughter from me.

When she finally came back I banned Edward from ever seeing her again. But Bella wouldn't allow that. She said that she would move out because she was already eighteen. I didn't want to lose her again, so I agreed to allow them to see each other. There were many regulations though. They had to be at my house, with me there and only at certain times of the day.

I started to see the love between them again. I then began to see that it had never gone away, even when he was gone. I couldn't be the one to ruin Bella's life, so I removed the restrictions.

Now, less than a year later, I am standing on a dance floor thinking about this day.

At first, I had been against them getting married. She was way too young to rush into things. Bella and I had many fights over this but she won in the end. I then was forced to get over the fact that my daughter would soon be Edwards.

I had to go through some torturous things in preparation for the wedding. I was forced to be fitted for a monkey suit by Alice, I had to listen to them talk wedding details, and I had to see the man that I pretty much hated every day.

But now that the day of the wedding has come, I realized that I had nothing to worry about. He truly loved Bella and would do anything to keep her safe. I knew that I could trust him with her life.

The wedding was beautiful and she seemed really happy when I handed her off to him. I, however, was close to tears. But they were now tears of happiness.

"Dad, come on. It's time for our dance." Bella called from the middle of the dance floor. I usually hated to dance, but this might have been my last chance to be with her, and only her.

As the music started I wrapped her into a tight hug. Since Bella wasn't a good dancer either, we just rocked back and forth.

I wanted to break the silence but I didn't know how to do it. But luckily she said, "Thanks for everything dad. Today has really been one of the best days of my life, and it wouldn't have been that way without you."

"Anytime bells. I'm glad that you had a good time. You seem really happy."

"I am. He's everything to me. I know you hate him, but he is an amazing person. And thanks for trying to be nice to him today. He really appreciates it."

"I can't really hate him anymore. He makes you happy, and I can see that you make him happy. Besides, he's my only son. I have to be somewhat nice to him."

The song ended too soon for my liking. I wasn't ready to lose her. She gave me a hug and was about to walk back to Edward when I said, "I'm proud of you Bella."

With tears in her eyes she ran back over to me. We stood and talked in the middle of that dance floor until it was time to cut the cake.

I knew I would miss her, but she promised not to go too far. I could always call and talk to her.

With the wedding now over and all the guests gone, I had time to breathe.

I can't believe how fast today had gone by. Just this morning Bella had my last name, but now its Cullen. She is now on her way to her honeymoon, a place that I haven't been told about. I think they should have let that part out though. She's still too young. But Alice insisted that it had to be this way and NOBODY messes with Alice Cullen.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and please review :)<p> 


End file.
